I am what you see
by acommonname
Summary: Everyone thinks that they hide behind masks... question is do they? ^^ just a little smthing the char's in SD would like to point outi kinda revised it and hana's version is Up!!!!
1. kaede

Author's note: I really have no intention of offending anyone. Heck I tend to write OOC too. My friend tells me  it is. It's just that stupid Shrink! Hahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!! He really insists that something is wrong with me. I wanted to share it through the use of Rukawa. In the form of POV

Oh I revised it co'z I don't really like the first one

**I am what you see**

          Ok first of I don't know why I'm here. Why the hell am I sitting on this chair with this shrink staring, listening and taking down notes from me? Damn it! I should be in bed right now sleeping. Instead I'm with this shrink asking me what do I think of an ink blob. It's an **INK BLOB for Kami-sama's sake! What the hell Am I suppose to say about it? Wow look there's a dragon…that is not me… I'm not supposed to even contemplate about these thoughts. Good thing I only stared at her with my …as the do'aho calls kitsune eyes at her. Or I could strangle her to death for stealing my Favorite pass time sleep! That seems to be a very nice option. I could end my sessions with her forever. But I'm sure that they would probably find me a new shrink.**

          About the sleep part, I don't know why I'm always sleepy. It's not like you can control your sleepy state. I dare you if you can I'll probably kiss all the banshees that has been following me since day one. I swear!

          So how did I get here in the first place? We'll ask my stupid grandmother who insist that I have psychological problem. Damn it! I would love to scream at her face right now! But Rukawa Kaede does not scream. And no! I don't have reputation to protect in doing so. I just don't like the irritating vibration that it causes to my throat. Ok so I don't laugh or cry, smile nor frown. Is there really something wrong there? Why do you assume that just because I don't give a damn about anyone's problems I'm some sort of a freak? Well I'm not! For me my life is normal. I know the look that they give me. That is the look of pity. You think I have a problem? Do you think that I bury my emotions because something bad happened to me in the past? Then let me tell you something. I am what you see. There are no masks this is me. I love basketball. I love silence. And I really enjoy not poking with other people's business thank you very much. I mean why should I? It's not my business to begin with.

          Shrinks are really confusing people you know. The first time I was brought to a shrink is when my parent's got divorce. I was with my mom's attorney and while he interviewed me she didn't expect me to reply shrugs and whatever. We'll what am I suppose to say!  I was & I really don't know what the hell is going on. I really didn't care. And the truth is I'm not bothered about it. Why did it have to shock him so much? 

          So my mom sent me to a shrink. I answered her lies. I told her I was not ok with it. I told her I was sad. I told her that I couldn't take it anymore. Like hell! Hahahaha ^_^ I was happy to see them get divorce. Than risk my eardrums with there nonsense fights. Anyway I just told her that stuff to be gone and get over with. And the most weird thing she said is that I should not be bothered it's their problem not mine. Ok… isn't it what I have done in the first place? I almost laugh at what she said. I didn't though because I hate to laugh it makes my stomach hurts. And believe it or not that's the only reason that I don't. 

          Ok so maybe I do have a bad background. But the point here is I…AM…NOT…BOTHERED ABOUT IT! ….so save that act of pity. You really don't care. And I won't care even if you did.

          Now then am I cold hearted? A bastard may be? Ok I lack EQ that's probably it. But this is who I am. The important thing is I know who I am and accept who I am. And how about you? Don't look at me with pity in your eyes assuming that somewhere deep down I want to curl up and cry. I don't. In fact I am happy. Just to tell you. I look in the mirror and see myself. It's the society making up the mask or rather blindfolds on themselves to not make them see that this is me. Why do they label me like this?? Ch. I don't want to think about it. It will only give me a headache. I don't like headaches it bothers my performance in court. Do you see now or are you still pretending to be blind, probably because you wanted me to have a mysterious past to spice up your life? In so people have a reason to pursue me more. Good god! Fuck YOU! Leave me alone. There is no more that what I present to you. I have nothing to hide. I am Rukawa Kaede no more no less. I am different from the rest yes, maybe, but aren't we all?  So get your damn face of my ass. And stop those damn and definitely false rumors that you speak. Just shut up co'z HELL! I **am what you see.**

But me not cold!!!!!! Me SSsooOOOOOooo noisy!!!!! Hahahaha and very perky^_^ maybe too much. And some people are actually thinking that it's not normal anymore because I don't get upset even when something really bad happens to me hahahahahaha…….anyway me thinking evil ways to get away from the shrink me don't like shrink. AHA! Maybe I'll extra hyper she'll get irritated and send me out warning me to never comeback ever again wahahahahahah orewa tensai… OK fine I admit I'm a little bit insane

Sorry for the use of language.

Sakuragi's version might be in the works

Sephiroth Du Matrea

PART II

Author's note: I really have no intention of offending anyone. Heck I tend to write OOC too. My friend tells me it is. It's just that stupid Shrink! Hahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!! He really insists that something is wrong with me. 

**And I'm not addressing this to the readers Ok it's dedicated to that damn shrink.**

Ok!!! I told you Sakuragi's version might be on the works

**I am what you see**

           **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HIDING BEHIND A GENKI MASK! **…uh…*ehem, ehem* sorry about that. But seriously where the hell did you get that idea! I don't need any stupid " Mask" I'm the tensai after all. NYAhahahahahaha. Ore wa Tensai!!! Nyahahahahaha...ok…better stop that or I won't tell you what I wanted you to know. So here it is…As the Kitsune would say (yuck)

I am what you see.

          I am definitely not hiding behind a mask. I'm just an open book. Duh of course not literally Is there something wrong with that? Damn I wonder why they keep saying things behind my back? I hate Secrets you know. If you want to say something just say it right into my face will yah!! If I like it you'll know right away Co'z I'm grinning at you like a dumb…er the tensai that I am. If I don't then run co'z I will fume in less that a second and kick you shitty ass. You scared??? Why?

          That's another thing you know. Just to let you know. I am not putting up a brave front you know. " I want to be strong and tough not pretend to be strong and tough. Why? Kami-sama! Now I'm wondering why that kitsune keeps on calling me do'aho when there are people who are dumber than me! Wait Correction a little less smart than me. I again emphasis… I am a tensai! Nyahahahahaha.  Ok so I cried when I wasn't able to save my dad. Duh? Of course I would. He is my dad after all. I mean I love my dad after all he did despite my um… not so good behavior. And another thing I don't get beaten up by my dad period. 

MATTE!

          Don't you dare conclude that I kept it inside me through a genki attitude. It just so happens that nobody was there when the tears started to fall from my eyes. Oh I know the other question. Why the hell did I suddenly leave Gori and Megane-kun in the Hospital? No I wasn't trying to run away. I was being respectful. They were worried about oyaji. I didn't want them to give their attention to me at that time. Well except for basketball. 

          Why do I get beaten up and why do I beat them up in return? I told you I'm no goody-two-shoes. I get in trouble. And no it has no connection with my Past. I just get into trouble maybe because I like the thrill it brings me or maybe I just can't stand sleeping and having a daily routine everyday like the kitsune. I'm sure there are times you seek trouble too. Eh? Don't You dare deny it! IT's A NORMAL THING! It's a part of our nature in case you haven't notice you hypocrite. 

          There is absolutely nothing wrong if I am a genki person OK. So just lay off. I am fine. Sure there are things that don't go the way I planed but this are always happening in reality. We often fall down and get lost but you don't see me crying over it for the rest of my life. Life is too short to just sit around and I intend to live mine to the fullest. I do all of the things fate has brought me seriously. I put my heart into it a hundred and one percent. So who's hiding now huh? I don't think it's me. While you're here criticizing me of how foolish I am, which I am ABSOLUTELY am not. I go around looking for who I am. And I think I made a greater progress than you, who just sits and watch. I don't pretend to be a genius. I believe I am because I have learned and is till learning what my capabilities are plus I know who I am. I am Sakuragi Hanamichi. I am determined and I give my best. I do not give up nor run away from things that seemed too hard to handle because there is no such thing. I do not hide. I am exactly as you see. No less but could be more 

Sephiroth Du Matrea

Kinda shorter than Rukawa no? ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Hana

Author's note: I really have no intention of offending anyone. Heck I tend to write OOC too. My friend tells me it is. It's just that stupid Shrink! Hahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!! He really insists that something is wrong with me. 

**And I'm not addressing this to the readers Ok it's dedicated to that damn shrink.**

Ok!!! I told you Sakuragi's version might be on the works

**I am what you see**

           **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HIDING BEHIND A GENKI MASK! **…uh…*ehem, ehem* sorry about that. But seriously where the hell did you get that idea! I don't need any stupid " Mask" I'm the tensai after all. NYAhahahahahaha. Ore wa Tensai!!! Nyahahahahaha...ok…better stop that or I won't tell you what I wanted you to know. So here it is…As the Kitsune would say (yuck)

I am what you see.

          I am definitely not hiding behind a mask. I'm just an open book. Duh of course not literally Is there something wrong with that? Damn I wonder why they keep saying things behind my back? I hate Secrets you know. If you want to say something just say it right into my face will yah!! If I like it you'll know right away Co'z I'm grinning at you like a dumb…er the tensai that I am. If I don't then run co'z I will fume in less that a second and kick you shitty ass. You scared??? Why?

          That's another thing you know. Just to let you know. I am not putting up a brave front you know. " I want to be strong and tough not pretend to be strong and tough. Why? Kami-sama! Now I'm wondering why that kitsune keeps on calling me do'aho when there are people who are dumber than me! Wait Correction a little less smart than me. I again emphasis… I am a tensai! Nyahahahahaha.  Ok so I cried when I wasn't able to save my dad. Duh? Of course I would. He is my dad after all. I mean I love my dad after all he did despite my um… not so good behavior. And another thing I don't get beaten up by my dad period. 

MATTE!

          Don't you dare conclude that I kept it inside me through a genki attitude. It just so happens that nobody was there when the tears started to fall from my eyes. Oh I know the other question. Why the hell did I suddenly leave Gori and Megane-kun in the Hospital? No I wasn't trying to run away. I was being respectful. They were worried about oyaji. I didn't want them to give their attention to me at that time. Well except for basketball. 

          Why do I get beaten up and why do I beat them up in return? I told you I'm no goody-two-shoes. I get in trouble. And no it has no connection with my Past. I just get into trouble maybe because I like the thrill it brings me or maybe I just can't stand sleeping and having a daily routine everyday like the kitsune. I'm sure there are times you seek trouble too. Eh? Don't You dare deny it! IT's A NORMAL THING! It's a part of our nature in case you haven't notice you hypocrite. 

          There is absolutely nothing wrong if I am a genki person OK. So just lay off. I am fine. Sure there are things that don't go the way I planed but this are always happening in reality. We often fall down and get lost but you don't see me crying over it for the rest of my life. Life is too short to just sit around and I intend to live mine to the fullest. I do all of the things fate has brought me seriously. I put my heart into it a hundred and one percent. So who's hiding now huh? I don't think it's me. While you're here criticizing me of how foolish I am, which I am ABSOLUTELY am not. I go around looking for who I am. And I think I made a greater progress than you, who just sits and watch. I don't pretend to be a genius. I believe I am because I have learned and is till learning what my capabilities are plus I know who I am. I am Sakuragi Hanamichi. I am determined and I give my best. I do not give up nor run away from things that seemed too hard to handle because there is no such thing. I do not hide. I am exactly as you see. No less but could be more 

Sephiroth Du Matrea

Kinda shorter than Rukawa no? ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
